Stars on fire
by Cuttlefish bbt
Summary: When Starfire goes up a notch can robin take the heat? This is a RobinxStarfire robstar story rating may fluctuate and I may add new pairings later. Please follow me fave review please I want to know your opinion This is my first story ever period'
1. Chapter 1

Robin laid in bed, he threw bird-a-rangs at the ceiling where he has cleverly placed a target. The sun had just set and his room was dark. Because of a call earlier that day many of the other titans were sleeping accept for one particularly pained Tamaranian.

A knock on the door barley audible drew his attention. He knew only one person knocks like that. Robin got up slowly and before answering threw clothing in the closet and attempted to straighten his quarters. It looked decent he thought "R-Robin?" A shaky voice whispered from the other side of the steel door. He tapped a small touchpad on the side of the door and it slid open "Starfire are you okay?" Robin said quickly seeing her in a sad condition. "What's wrong?" Starfire looked down then looked into his eyes "I am hurt, I didn't want to bother the others with the issues as Raven says." Robin stepped back and laid in his bed. He motioned for her to come over and sit with him. "Star how did you get hurt?" He said scanning for an injury but found none "it is the thunder and the storm Robin my I... Sleep with you?" He changed from worried to bewildered "Um you sure Starfire?" He said blushing slightly " yes of course I am the sure!" She said sounding very excited about sleeping in Robins room.

Now that private bathrooms had been installed in every room, Starfire decided to bathe in Robins bathroom. She wasent scared of thunder any more, she was just trying to become closer with Robin. "I must go get my clothing items" she said quickly and left the room. "O-okay starfire!" He said and blushed. She had already left, and he was not expecting what was to come.

Starfire walked into her room. Her walls were pink, and her bed Was also pink. Her pet larvae Silkie layed curled on her bed. "Hello my Silkie!" She said and pulled open her closet. She found a low cut shirt that if any smaller in the waist could've been considered a bra. She grabbed a pair of pink lace under garments that matched and a pair of pink shorts were very high on her thighs. She couldn't help this, her small waist and long legs made shorts more revealing. She took of her normal uniform and slipped on a bath robe still wearing her previous bra and panties. She tied the knot on the robe loosely And examined herself in the mirror "Silkie am I looking the good?" She said more to herself than her pet. She started to walk back to Robins room content with her attire.

Robin looked at his bed. He knew they couldn't both sleep on it unless in very close position. "Um I guess I'll be on the floor" he said to himself affirmatively. Another knock came at the door, Starfires again. He stood and walked towards the door. She knocked again, 'that's unlike Star' he thought. He tapped the panel and the door opened, what he saw scared him more than anything in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin opened the door with a touch of the pad. Starfire with her robe slipping of her shoulder wearing only her undergarments underneath left robin with his mouth wide open " u-um come in s-starfire" he said stuttering "where is the shower?" She said calmly knowing robin was soon going to burst from excitement "it's right there in the other room" he said still shocked pointing at a white door that matched his walls "have you done the bathing" she said smiling "u-ugh no I haven't Star" he paused nervously "why?" She looked at him in his nervous state " we may do the bathing together to save water!" She said excitedly. Robins face went pale. "Well uh Starfire on earth we don't bathe together.." She frowned at appeared hurt "Robin I thought we were more than just the friends, we kissed in Tokyo doesn't that mean something?" He looked less nervous "Starfire I'm sorry I'd love to but I can't take advantage of you like that" he ended the conversation by walking into the bathroom and starting the water for his shower "I'll shower first" he said load enough for her to hear. He took off all of his clothing but his mask which he always wore. His figure was well built chiseled and a sizable manhood. Starfire smiled and dropped her rope as she heard Robin step in the shower. She removed the right bra to reveal her large breasts that went well with her curvy figure the were perky and held in place. She went down to her wide hips and removed the panties slowly of her long tanned tameranian legs she bended and pulled them off. Her tight shaved pussy was slightly wet as seeing Robin always put her on the edge. Thanks to her wide hips she had a very large round ass that suited her well. She slowly opened the bathroom door and looked at the shower through the glass door she could see his figure in a sitting position as if, then it hit her he was masturbating. She smirked and slid the door open when she saw his cock her mouth opened wide "that's the biggest florgnaff I've ever seen!" She said showed at the size of his massive cock, she stepped up in the shower as her boobs and ass jiggled. Robins mouth hanged open unsure what had happened he sat dazed with his cock erect Starfire saw the erection and got on her knees " Starfire what are you-!" Was all he could say before she slid her mouth over his dick making a sucking sound he could feel her tongue circling his penis as she tastes his pre-cum she came up and slid her mouth down his length further than before sucking harder. He moaned as she continued he could feel the cum about to burst. She sensed this and pulled away. "Starfire" he moaned quietly she went down again and sucked harder than before this caused him to shake and with a final moan he shot his hot cum into her mouth she licked it of his cock and he realized the water was cold. He cut it off "Starfire why did you do that?" She frowned "we're you not appeased I though you would like that I did the sucking" she said " Starfire I though we would wait but it's okay I love you Star" she smiled "i love you too" they dried off and put back on night clothes and went to bed snuggled in each others arms now feeling closer than ever.

I


End file.
